Everything To Me
by whitelilly0989
Summary: Drabble fic. Ryan and Taylor. "She ended up being everything in the walls inside my heart"


**Author's Note: **_So apparently it is possible for Shar to write a oneshot!!! lol. It only has to be a drabble fic for her to accomplish that. These are drabbles I wrote while being bored and completely high listening "She's Everything" by Brad Paisley. Apparently I got a little Waltzy-inspired with the music and this just... flowed. I'm not particularly happy with some of them, but anyway... you be the judge. This one goes to Waltzy who's talking to me right now, to Lesley (love ya!), to CiCi and to Gilbs... you've all done something for me... and this girl couldn't be more grateful. Now, scroll away!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"**Everything To Me"**

"_**She's a yellow pair of running shoes…"**_

"_Taylor, come on! Let's go…"_ Ryan howled as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"_In a minute!"_ her voice came from the pool house, where she'd been changing her clothes a few minutes earlier.

As much as he tried, he couldn't help but smile. Ever since two weeks ago when they'd agreed to go jogging together by the beach every other day, he always did this routine where he yelled at the top of his lungs from the kitchen to wherever she was to tell her to hurry up. Of course, he never did it mad as much as amused… but what the hell?

"_It's a morning jog, how much m__ake up do you have to… whoa"_ he was cut short once he saw her enter the house, her face wearing a big smile, her hair all pulled up in what he assumed was a bun of some sort, a green and very tight tank top that made contrast with a pair of sweat pants clinging to her hips for dear life…

And the shiniest pair of yellow sneakers he'd ever seen.

She noticed his wrinkled brow when his eyes stopped dead on her feet and shrugging a little in excitement she said: _"I know! Aren't they cute? I can stand out in a crowd with these!"_

"_Oh yeah! Definitely…"_ he said as he smiled all the way from ear to ear, while she clapped her hands together and past by him.

---------

"_**Take me to a movie"**_

"_Ryan… Ryan… Ryan!"_ she said as she gently pushed his body off of hers and he came to lie beside her looking at her with pleading eyes. _"I'm serious!"_

"_What?"_ he said half chuckling as she propped her body up on her elbow with her blouse half opened and her hair all messy.

"_Are we gonna do this again?"_ she said gesturing between their bodies, her voice half frustrated, but the kind of frustrated he found endearing. _"Sandy and Kirsten haven't been home for two weeks and all we've done has been going at it like bunnies without even seeing the light of day!"_

"_And that's bad because…?"_ he said as he leaned in and began kissing her neck and her collarbone, and he heard her take a sharp breath before forcing herself away from him a little.

"_Can't you see it? I mean, the sex is great… mindblowingly awesome but I'm starting to feel like such a whore now"_

"_But you said you could be a whore for me if I wanted you to be one…"_ he said smiling and teasing her, crashing her lips with hers, laying her flat on her back with him on top of her. Right then, he knew he'd won.

"_Alright…"_ she said, her breath shallow as his hands started roaming down her body and his lips began fusing with the fire of her skin. _"But after this, you're taking me out mister!"_

_-------------_

"_**She's a warm conversation that I wouldn't miss for nothing"**_

"_I guess that growing up I never really had fears…"_ he said, looking straight ahead, his eyes glazed over and his brow furrowed because of the sun's rays hitting their skin as they walked by the pier.

"_Are you telling me that you didn't have any weird quirks like… fear of clowns, or fear of the darkness… or fear of walking in on Trey naked?"_ she said, her voice somewhere in between amused and shaky. Every time they touched the subject of his upbringing, her voice had that distinct pitch in it that touched his heart… because he could tell she was afraid of opening an old wound or getting him mad. He wished she knew she didn't have to worry about any of it if she was around.

"_Oh Trey naked would've been bad…"_ he said as he leaned his head sideways and grimaced for a moment. _"But seriously though, I guess I… never feared anything because I thought nothing could be worse than it already was."_

She nodded vaguely and gave him a reassuring smile. He could tell she was nervous about what he'd said, so he just took her hand and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her waist while hers just tangled up in his neck instinctively, as her face was slightly shocked by what he'd done.

He just stared at her. Their bodies touching in a lot of places but their faces separate, no lips ghosting over each others, no lust in their eyes, no other intentions than to gaze her enough so she could tell that nothing could go wrong now. That now, things only could get much better than they already were.

"_Favorite color"_ he broke the silence as he tapped her nose… and she smiled.

"_Pink… yours?"_ she kept on smiling, not nervously now… but genuinely.

"_Black…"_ he replied.

"_Black…"_ she stated, her eyebrows furrowed a little in disbelief.

"_I didn't judge yours…"_ he moved his head sideways a little, his eyes never leaving hers.

"_Oh My Gosh, We're two walking clichés"_ she said in mock horror and he smiled the only way she could make him.

"_Apparently so…"_ truth was… he'd never change it.

--------------------------

"_**She's a fighter when she's mad"**_

He hated it whenever her mother called. He hated the fact that she'd just helped him reconnect with his dad after all this time, that certainly eventful night turning into their first "relationship milestone", and that her mother wouldn't just let her icy exterior melt for her daughter to do the same. Just from the sight of her, sitting at the end of the bed with her gaze on the floor, he knew that whatever Veronica had said this time, had hit home and subsequently had broken her daughter's heart.

He hated to see her like this. It was as if everything about her personality just slipped away and she became this shell that didn't show any emotion whatsoever, except maybe for one.

It was the way her hands always balled up turning into fists that came to rest on each of her knees, the signal that always let him know she was mad; that she was hurt, that she was having an inner battle with herself about if she should believe she was worthless or not.

She wasn't one to argue with anyone, or let her anger and frustration show to the world. In fact, he was pretty sure he was the only one that had seen the effect of bottling up her anger had on her; and sometimes, he wished she would be one of those girls who picked a fight with her boyfriend in order to vent… at least that way he would feel like he was helping.

But for now, all he could do, was do the same thing he'd done twice in that week: go over there, kneel in front of her and make sure she started to look into his eyes; that flame of pain intertwined with rage burning into her soul, almost eating her alive, while he took both of her hands and slowly, without tearing his gaze from hers, he began loosening the grip of her own French manicured finger nails digging inside her palms almost drawing blood and he said: _"It's all gonna be ok."_

----------------------------

"_**She's a Saturday Out on the Town"**_

"_Where are you taking me?"_ he put his hand on top of the one she had tugging at his shirt dragging him somewhere.

"_Back to France with me"_ she turned her head briefly while the wavy ends of her hair brushed his arm and she smiled, that smile he'd missed for those nine months since she'd gone back on that train _"I'm taking you to the dance floor silly!"_ her voice cut through the loud music of the club.

"_Taylor… I"_ he said again, stopping her attempt of dragging him to the crowd of people losing their conscience and freeing their bodies in sync with the music beating on his eardrums. _"I don't dance"_

"_How v__ery High School Musical of you"_ she said mocking him.

"_I'm not even gonna ask what that's supposed to mean…"_ he said, anchoring his feet to the floor.

"_Come on! It's my last weekend before I go back"_ she turned around fully and pressed her body completely into his while she ran her forefinger on top of his lips seductively. _"Plus…" she almost whispered, "…if you show me your moves, I'll make it worth your while… by showing you mine" her eyes glowing with the suggestion._

And right then, as he felt his whole body tense up at the feel of her breath so close to his skin while her forehead was covered in a thin mist of sweat, his heart rate got lost with the bass pumping so fiercely in the ambiance, his self control going completely out the window as his senses focused on the fast rise and fall of her chest. Next thing he knew, _he_ was the one dragging her to the dance floor whilst mumbling in fake annoyance _"You're lucky you're hot."_

--------------------------------

"_**She's a cross around her neck"**_

He watched both their reflections in the mirror and he felt a knot in his stomach. He didn't smile, but he wasn't sad… in fact, it was perhaps the intense feeling of completion in his gut, flooding his insides as his long and rough fingers delicately brushed the skin on the back of her neck to touch the clasp of the necklace he'd just bought her, the one that was keeping him from smiling. This was another type of happiness; so much happiness that he thought a smile couldn't do it justice.

Once he successfully hooked the loop inside the clasp, his hands roamed to her shoulders and she let the auburn cascade of her hair follow gravity again and fall completely on her back. He'd helped her zip up some of her dresses, he'd helped her put on her earrings and necklaces on previous occasions but right now… it felt… different.

His eyes wandered back to the reflection on the mirror in front of them and he caught a glimpse of her eyes. Her expression was pretty much a replica of the one he had. Her eyes were earnest, her lips were slightly parted as she let go of a breath.

"_It's beautiful"_ she whispered as if a louder tone would make the mirror break.

"_Just like you…"_ he leaned in forward and whispered in her ear, his eyes locking with hers through the mirror… while her right hand just touched the cross on her neck that had imbedded horizontally "Taylor" and vertically "Ryan"… both their names connecting through the "y"; fitting like missing pieces of a jigsaw puzzle… much like their own hearts.

--------------------------

"…_**And a cuss word 'cause it's Monday"**_

"_Are you sure you don't need any help with that?"_ he said standing behind her, both of his hands surrounding her without touching her in case she fell of the step stool with her box of only God knew what crashing on top of her.

"_No, I think I got it"_ she said, as she gave him a glare momentarily, her voice a little thick as she dragged the box, which seemed to be a little heavy.

He'd offered to help her out with moving her stuff from her mother's to the Robert's but, in the Taylor fashion, she'd said she could manage on her own… that now that she had a boyfriend, she hadn't been robbed of her independence and her ability of doing stuff on her own. Any other guy would've felt dismissed by her attitude, but he found it endearing. The more he got to know her, the more he realized it was that exact 'I'm-miss-self-sufficient' quality about her that was the one that he found himself more drawn to… in between other things. She was like a magnet dragging him wherever she went and it was perhaps that the reason why he'd still tagged along with her.

"_Ok…"_ he said not wanting to push the issue and getting away from behind her, going down the hall.

"_Fuck!"_ she yelled at the top of her lungs and he stopped dead in his tracks. He hadn't heard the sound of anything hitting the floor so, she should be ok… right?

"_I'm ok, I'm ok…"_ she yelled again in a reassuring tone and he let go of a breath in relief.

"_You sure?"_ he howled back.

"_Yeah! Sorry!"_ she yelled in an apologetic tone.

That was who she was: crazy, babbly and classy enough to yell an apology whenever she said a bad word.

He just smiled.

-----------------------------

"_**Baby, come and kiss me"**_

It was the briefest of seconds and yet for him, it lasted a lifetime. He swallowed, hard, as she removed the water bottle from her lips and slowly – oh so slowly – the tip of her tongue was revealed to him and she licked her lips, making the burning red shade of her lipstick increase a little while combined with the rush of blood that the pressure had caused on her silky skin.

Suddenly, the atmosphere inside the car got heated…by several degrees Fahrenheit's more and his eyes were as glassy and shocked as if he'd just saw her naked.

Only she had this kind of reaction in him. Only she could make his desire and carnal passion come right out with the simplest of things. Only her and no other woman made him thank God the car was parked and that it was luckily a lonely area, as his lips crashed into her furiously, their lips viscously tugged at each others as they both just gave into the heat of the moment.

---------------------------------

"_**My unborn children's mother"**_

"_Are you serious?"_ her face was shocked and slightly disgusted, lying on her side on the bed.

"_What's wrong with Delilah?"_ Ryan asked while he tied the laces of his shoes.

"_Delilah? As in the biblical whore who seduces the strongest man just to take advantage of him, steal his strength and betray h__im Delilah?"_ she shook her head emphatically and he looked up at her.

"_And naming a girl after a Disney animated ogre is so much better…"_ her replied trying to sound serious but his face revealing an amused expression.

"_Hey!"_ she rose a finger at him _"I liked Fiona before Shrek came out, you couldn't possibly like Delilah before the Bible was written"_

"_Ok!"_ he said standing up from the chair and walking up to the bed where she was. _"Do we really need to name our kids now? 'cause I'm kinda late for work"_

The second he saw her eyebrows shot high on her forehead, he released a heavy sigh… she was sooo crazy sometimes.

"_Yes!"_ she exclaimed sitting up in the bed _"We need to choose names in anticipation! These things require a great deal of thought, and if we don't choose while our heads are calmed and easy, names like… Apple, Pilot Inspector, Audio Science or… Ponwjon happen!"_

He watched the very serious expression on her face fade away when he grabbed her by both hands and helped her to stand up. It was reasons like this that he thought she was neurotic and over-the-top at the very beginning, but years of experience at learning how to read those hazel eyes like she read his cold blue ones, had made him able to see the reasons hidden behind those outbursts of comedy mixed with real worry. To be honest, this time, it didn't take a rocket scientist to know why she was being like this, as he slowly and carefully ran his hand along her sides and they came to rest on the noticeable bump on her stomach their two daughters were taking as home for another five more months.

It wasn't weird anymore, for her to go ballistic over something even if it was a few months away, but he loved her, and if her outbursts over their names or the car seats were just a liiiiittle early, looking in those hazel eyes, he knew it was because she cared, because she wanted to be a great mother and because she wanted those two girls to know how crazy in love with them both their parents already were… even if choosing the name they'd carry their whole life was the way to do it.

Suddenly, the mother of his unborn children didn't seem so crazy anymore.

-------------------------------------

"_**She's the hand that I'm holding when I'm on my knees and praying"**_

He hated waiting rooms. The smell of coffee and bleach mixed together made his stomach tight and nervous, the dull sounds of a random voice coming from the speakers high up in the corner of the walls mixed with the steps of people pacing the place while he just sat still became more annoying by the second. Ryan momentarily pulled his head out of his hands and looked in front of him and his gaze caught a glimpse of the TV in the waiting room. He snorted briefly while he thought, what was the point of having a TV in a hospital waiting room? Distract you? Try to make you think of something else other than your mother, not the woman who carried you in her womb for nine months, but the woman who carried you in her heart for all the years after because she _chose_ to, lying somewhere in an OR because she had an accident and you don't even know the reason yet?

Well, it wasn't working.

He'd been the first one to get there though he didn't know how, probably because he was closer to the hospital on a construction project he was working on, but frankly he didn't care. All he wanted was to know Kirsten will be ok.

He ducked his head back into his hands and he waited… for a doctor to appear or for someone else to arrive… He only had ten minutes in the place and it felt like he'd been there half the day…

He hated waiting rooms.

A thousand million thoughts ran through his head, each word formulated by his brain harder than the last, his mind quickly drifting, barely hanging in there, when he felt a silky touch brush one of his palms and he gently closed his eyes.

A white sense of peace roamed his body as he felt her warm skin, her slender and elegant fingers intertwining slowly with his. It was amazing how much he knew her. He didn't even need to raise his head to know it was none other than Taylor Townsend holding the weight of his world on her shoulders for him this time… he didn't have to open his eyes either when he felt the cold metal of her wedding ring brushing with his to know it was her and her alone who'd come here, if not to make things easier, to make them more bearable.

--------------------------------

"_**Every Day that passes, I only love her more"**_

"_I don't remember the first time I saw Taylor, I don't remember the first word she said to me either on sophomore year of high school, I don't remember falling for her at first sight, and I don't remember even paying much attention to her really. She had her__ crazy lunatic and nutty uptown world, and I had mine. She had her own circle of "friends", her own circle of activities, and I was still the kid from Chino following the same advice I gave Anna Stern a long time ago: "Guys wanna be chased by girls who aren't interested in them"_

_We barely knew each other in high school… and for those three years of my life, truth is I thought I'd end up with someone completely different than her. But things changed, tragedies happened… and so did miracles. _

_D__ying ex girlfriends, pervert ex husbands, stalking games or impersonations and reenactments of page 112... Just to name a few, we weren't the traditional couple but I am sure we were bound to happen. She might've not been the first girl who caught my attention but she will be the last. She wasn't the first girl I had sex with but was the first one I made love with. She wasn't my first kiss but she was my "one kiss". She wasn't at all what I expected but she is exactly what I want. _

_A lot of years have come and gone, weddings, parties, dances, kids… life… And every day that goes by I love her twice as more as I did the day before. That's the truth._

_She might've started being just another girl in the walls of Harbor High, but she ended up being __everything__ in the walls inside my heart. _


End file.
